hirod51sfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Oscar and the Tree
Oscar and the Tree is the third episode in THETHOMAS4's Series . Plot The Standard Gauge Mountain Railway had been very popular among tourists. The engines had all be overhauled and the line reopened. Norman the diesel had been working with Fred the narrow gauge diesel on the Road-Rail Line with Ron and Tony. Steve and Weldon handled passenger trains and Oscar and Esteban did goods and shunting. The Sodor Logging Co. had moved their operations to Els Station, the station south-west of Thorkell. Oscar had been helping them with taking logs to Cronk where Donald and Douglas take the logs onto the lumber mill at Ballahoo. One morning, Oscar was getting ready to leave Ramsey Sheds near the lines top station. “Alright old boy.” Said his driver. “Ready to go?” “HaHeHaHaHaHaHoHaHahaaahhh...” Laughed Oscar. “I’ll take that as a yes!” His driver said. And they set off for Els. The Standard Gauge Mountain Engines are very old, and act a bit silly in their old age. Oscar especially. Just before they reached Els, they passed a small tree. “Stop me driver! i say stopopopopopoPOW! PopopopopoPOW! WHAT DOES FFARQUHAR SAY! Hehehe! thats how it goes eh?” He asked. “Um. No Oscar, but fine we’ll stop. What’s the matter?” “Nothing Driver.” He said. “Oh nice to meet you too. Mary? That’s a nice name! I’m Oscar! Yes indeed I’m working veryveryveryvery hard!” Oscar’s driver and fireman were confused. “Um. Oscar, who are you talking to?” Asked the fireman. “Why, where on this massive planet are my manners? Driver, Fireman, this is Mary.” Oscar said, referring to the tree next to them. “Um. Oscar.” Said his driver. “That’s a tree.” “Yes I know, her name is Mary!” He explained. The driver and fireman exchanged looks. “Alright, well say goodbye to Mary Oscar, we have work to do.” His driver said. “BYEBYE MARY! TEHEHEHE!!! WE MADE A NEW FRIEND! HAWHAW!” Oscar exclaimed. The driver and fireman just sighed. When they arrived at Els. Oscar was greeted by Moreland and Coleman the logging trucks. “OHOHOHOHOHOHOOO!!! ALLOALLOALLO! You boys met Mary the tree yet!?” Oscar asked. “Mary?” Said one. “a tree?” said another. They were very confused. But Oscar took no notice. He left with the logs to go to Cronk, but he had to stop at Thorkell to let Weldon’s passenger train through. Flora puffed in on the track from Ffarquhar to Thorkell. “Hello Oscar!” She said. “Working hard are we?” “OHOOHOOOOO!!!!!” Oscar said. “VERYVERYVERY!!! I met Mary the treeee today! She’s very kind!” “Mary the-tree...? Um. Oscar, tree’s can’t talk.” Flora explained. “Most trees, OHH NONONONONOOOO!!!! But Mary, OHH YESYESYESYESYES!!!” Oscar said. Flora just sighed. The next day, when Oscar stopped next to the tree, he refused to leave again. Esteban had to come and take Oscar back to the sheds. “NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!” He yelled. “I’LL BE BACK FOR YOU MARY! I’LL BE BACK FOR YOOUUUUU!!!!!!!” He yelled. the next day, he heard terrible news. “The Logging Co. cut down Mary today! No more nonsense from you ol’ friend. “NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!” Oscar cried. Mr. Kent, the man in charge of the railway was getting tired of phone calls complaining about Oscar. So, with permission from the Fat Controller himself, Oscar was sent to the Steamworks to get rebuilt.This made the Works Diesels, Victor and Kevin, VERY upset. “BABY COME BACK! YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON MEEE!!!!” Oscar yelled. “Oh for the love of Lady, PLEASE Oscar, SHUT UP!” Victor yelled. Lucky for them, after Oscar was taken to pieces he quieted down. Nearly another year later, Oscar returned to service a much more tame engine. The other engines are very happy to have their old friend back. Characters *Oscar *Moreland and Coleman *Flora *Esteban *Victor *Steve (does not speak) *Weldon (does not speak) *Donald and Douglas (do not speak) *Ron (does not speak) *Tony (does not speak) *Norman (does not speak) *Fred (does not speak) *Mr. Kent (does not speak) *Jason (does not speak) *The Works Diesels (do not speak) *Kevin (does not speak) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations *Road-Rail Line *Els *Ramsey *Ballahoo *Cronk *Thorkell *Sodor Steamworks *Ffarquhar (mentioned)